Arousing Voice
by Shuike
Summary: Let's see how Yuki handles it when his dear beloved's body is shown naked in his new music video.  story image is of my own creation .


**AN:** Hello again! I decided to write something that is not connected to the A Heart in Amber Gravitation series. I'm still writing Sensational Sins but I just want to write this out before I forget. Plus it's a change of genre, no angst or horror…just sweet sweet lemon.

Let's see how Yuki handles it when his dear beloved's body is shown naked in his new music video.

**Arousing Voice one shot**

Yuki sighs.

He's spent two weeks straight writing his newest novel. However, his creative juices ran out and now he's in a terrible writers-block.

Now he's lounging on the couch drinking a beer with leisure. He wanted something to do until Shuichi comes back. Well you can say that he's bored when he's not working or when the little parasite isn't home—but it's his little secret.

He turned his head to the screen, the news channel on 12 is on, but the audio is muted. Yuki's eyes travel to the time hidden to the corner. He said in English, "Six o' clock." He was becoming rusty on his pronunciation so he needed to practice it anyways…it's just that Shuichi goes crazy when he hears him speak anything in English. Maybe because that pink parasite thinks it's sexy. He actually wants to learn English but every time Yuki does attempt to teach him, Shuichi gets side tracked at the "sexiness" of a Japanese man with an English accent.

Yuki looked at the clock, watching 6:00 go to 6:01 then to 6:02, an image catches his eyes. First he thought he was hallucinating but then he turned up the volume for the news lady to clarify what he was seeing. Yuki was speechless.

"_Bad Luck's vocalist, Shuichi Shindou, is in the process of making a 'sexy, cool, and hip' music video to his cover song of Nittle Grasper's Predilection (1). Here are a few snapshots of the star's beautiful video…" _

Yuki was half aroused and half furious at the photos he saw: his pink haired lover with a seductive face with his mouth parted (while in the midst of singing he believed), and his chest revealed, showing-off his tan sleek skin. Now another thing that pissed him off is the next photo: Shuichi in a black leather outfit sitting on top of a cement block, outside of a love hotel bar with his legs wrapping around a man's body. The man's face is close to his neck, making it show like he's nibbling on his sensitive skin. Shuichi's arms are loosely hanging over the man's shoulders.

"_Well that's the sneak peek at Bad Luck's upcoming music video! Now let's—"_

Yuki turned off the TV instantly. Now he's pissed, really pissed. Then just like on cue, he heard the door unlock to his loft.

"Yuki! I'm home!" Shuichi popped through the door with such a happy grin. However, his grin turned crestfallen when he notices the expression on the older man's face.

"Y-Yuki, what's the matter?" Shuichi dashed to his side like a worried puppy.

"What? Now you're a porn star?" He said bluntly with a harsh tone. Shuichi was taken aback at his lover's choice of words.

"Wah….porn star…?" he questioned. Yuki rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Yeah, I saw your fuckin photos for your upcoming 'sexy, cool, and hip' video."

Shuichi gasped, "Yuki, that's nothing to do with porn!" his face bloomed crimson, "and I know that you would've been mad so I kept it a secret…." He fondled with his fingers. "It's not porn." His last words were said with a little anger.

Yuki sighed deeply, "Being naked n' gasping n' orgasming isn't porn to you?" hints of sarcasm was clear in his deep voice. Shuichi pouted and stomped his foot, "It's not Eiri!" he turned his back and ran off to the bedroom to change his clothes. Maybe he went too far? He knew that when Shuichi called him by his real first name that he's pissed.

Yuki sighed again and grabbed his pack of cigarettes from the end table. He lit one up and inhales the smoke. His lips cradle the tobacco stick as he walked toward the bedroom. "Shuichi, can we talk?" he said in English. Shuichi's back was facing him. He was in the process of stripping his shirt. He ignored his English plea for him to talk.

"Shuichi…" He whispered, Yuki strolled up behind the startled Shuichi and embraced him. He took the cigarette from his mouth and lit it out on the ashtray sitting atop of the nightstand. Again, he spoke in English, "We can love like the Americans." (2)

Yuki betted that Shuichi doesn't even know what the hell he was talking about but he knew that Shuichi will succumb to his seductive and deep voice. He wrapped his arms around his pink lover's tiny waist and mapped out his neck and shoulders. Shuichi can't suppress a moan; his vocals sang beautiful growls of pleasure. Only he should be the one to hear such erotic sounds…sometimes when he sings, his voice sounds like he's orgasming. Yuki had heard his cover for Predilection and had gotten an erection (unbeknownst to Shuichi of course) because it caused a visual to form in his mind of a panting Shuichi sweating under him, his voice moaning, and eventually his sweet nectar spilling all over both their bodies.

Shuichi turned around and hugged Yuki as he engulfed his scent. "I'm sorry Yuki…I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…I didn't, really." Shuichi tilted his head up at his golden wonder and he grunted.

"I know you didn't brat. It's just that I don't want other people seeing you like that…" he bashfully whispered the last part. Shuichi giggled and kissed the tip of his older lover's chin. "Well they're not going to see my body fully nude, just ninety percent of it."

Yuki almost dropped dead when he heard that, his grip tightened, "What the fuck are you exactly doing in this fucking video...?" his voice was calm but filled with annoyance.

"Yuki…please…it was my…" Shuichi hesitated, "choice to do this video." Yuki took a deep inhale. He backed away.

"After this video, I don't want any more shit like this or I will kill you!" Yuki turned away and walked out of the bedroom door.

Shuichi smiled to himself, "Well, it is your birthday gift, but I'll just keep that my little secret." Shuichi knew that when Yuki first heard his song Predilection, he'd gotten aroused by his voice—this made Shuichi really happy to know that his voice could turn him on so much (but of course Yuki doesn't have to know I know). So the idea of him making a video to his arousing song would make Yuki cum in his pants just by watching.

Shuichi giggled to himself, "I can't wait until the video is complete!"

One Month Later…

Yuki was in his study working on his novel, three weeks ago he overcame his damn writers-block—now he's gleefully typing away. That was until he heard the yelping of a familiar voice….

"Fuck…just when I was at climax…" he grunted and rubbed his eyes of endless hours of looking at his laptop screen. He waited for two minutes before the sounds of his name echoed throughout the house. "Yuki! Yuki! Yuuuki!" Shuichi's voice filled the air with its high pitched annoyance.

Soon his office door bolted open and in came a gleeful Shuichi. Yuki sighed with frustration. "Whadya want brat?" Shuichi grabbed his golden blonds hand and literary dragged him out of the study and into the living room where the T.V was.

"What the hell are—"

Shuichi cut him off by shoving him on the couch. "Just watch." Shuichi said in horrible English. He ran to the DVD player and inserted a CD. He did a swift turn-a-around with a bashful face and sat next to Yuki. Before Shuichi pressed the play button, he whispered shyly, "Uhm…H-Happy…birthday…" Yuki immediately looked down upon his pink lover but before he could say anything, Shuichi hastily pressed the play button and the video began to play.

The music video to Predilection…

Yuki stared in complete awe at the images before him. Shuichi was basically naked except for a pink silk cloth covering his body; he was lying down and singing while the video went back and forth to him and another man apparently having an affair. At some points it showed Shuichi singing with Hiroshi and Fujisaki in the background with their normal garish attire, but when it went back to the part of him naked, Yuki gulped in unwanted excitement. Shuichi clenched onto his arm, knowing this was driving Yuki insane.

It was three in an half minutes into the video when Yuki had to pause it. Shuichi looked up at Yuki, his face expression was furrowed. Shuichi asked, "Yuki what's the matter?"

Yuki didn't say anything.

Shuichi gasped in shock when Yuki pinned him to the couch. Yuki's eyes looked incredibly wild as he stared down his petite lover's body. This is his; this beautiful body belonged to him—to ravish his body with lust. "Yuki, why are so mad…?" his deep amethyst eyes looked up at his crazy lover.

"I'm not mad." He said calmly. Shuichi felt relieved until Yuki added, "I'm fuckin' pissed."

Shuichi shrieks, "Why...?"

Yuki pinned Shuichi down harder, "You made a music video which is basically showing you orgasming and naked!"

Shuichi knew he got him. Playing the naïve act was going wonderfully. "But Yuki I only did it for you…."

Yuki stared at him with a questioning look.

"I knew that you were aroused when you listened to my voice on Predilection. I wanted to make a video to it for your birthday present….." Yuki was shocked; he knew that he got a full-blown erection listening to his voice sing?

He growled, "Well, it doesn't make it a fuckin' birthday gift if you're giving it to everyone."

Shuichi blushed, "It's not for sale…you will be the only man on earth who will ever have possession of the official video."

Yuki's dumbfounded, "You mean you made this video only for my pleasure?" Shuichi leant forward and kissed Yuki's soft lips. "Yes…but of course the Jtechno n' Rock station on the music channel will be broadcasting it and it will be available to look at on the internet but no one can buy it or download the video…." Yuki pinned Shuichi down once again and attacked his neck and collarbone, Shuichi moaned at the tiny bites and kisses. These kiss marks are labels telling everyone that Shuichi was Yuki's property.

Shuichi's slender tan legs cradle Yuki's massive body, their bodies intertwining and moving in an exploding rhythm. Shuichi moaned from the feel of Yuki's erection rubbing harshly against his own. Shuichi quickly searched for the remote….and clicks the play button to drive him even more into insanity.

Yuki's loose pants tightened and began to feel unconformable. The background music added to the tightness. He backed-off of Shuichi and unzipped Shuichi's shorts as Shuichi took his shirt off. Yuki bent down to Shuichi's erection and coated it with his saliva, the beautiful moaning getting increasingly louder as he did so. Shuichi's body began to tremble when Yuki's tongue stopped licking.

Yuki slid his own pants off, revealing his excited member. Shuichi blushed…he still can't get over his lover's length; he still can't believe how such a thing can fit inside him. Before Yuki can do anything else, Shuichi shifted d his body to the floor to reach for his shorts, from his pocket he received a brand new, never opened, sweet honey lubricant. "Why do you…" his words were lost when Shuichi nudged his erection with his knee, Yuki quickly glared at him and saw a lustful devilish look upon his usually innocent angelic face.

Yuki grabbed the tube from Shuichi's slender hand. He took the foil off that was hiding under the cap; he screwed the cap back on. A pop sound went off and Yuki s dabbed a little of the lubricant on his finger to taste the honey—and fucking god it tasted great. Yuki licked his lips and poured some down on Shuichi's erection and his bottom. But before he prepped Shuichi for the entering, he coated his own erection to make the ride more pleasurable. But then, Yuki felt a warm sensation when rubbing the lube over him; he took a look at the bottle, at the bottom it said in bright red colors: Heats on Contact!

Shuichi was starting to wiggle from underneath of him, he could feel the heat all over; his purple eyes had growing lust in them. Yuki, at that point, didn't bother to prep the awaiting Shuichi. He positioned himself correctly and then…

"Yuki, yes…fuck!" Shuichi shrieked. He hadn't expected his aggressive partner to enter him full-on—he never did that before. Once Yuki slid himself all the ways in, he looked down at Shuichi, "You okay?" Shuichi nodded. His arms brace himself on the couch as Yuki thrust with fervent love into his body.

Shuichi's arms somehow reached around Yuki's neck and the two lovers embraced themselves in an unbreakable love….

At the end of their love session on the couch, Yuki held Shuichi close to his chest. Their breathing slowed down and now was at a peaceful beat. Shuichi nuzzled his head on Yuki's chest, happy that Yuki loved his present, and that his plan worked to vex Yuki to such of a degree by his voice and body. This proved that Yuki does love his annoying voice…

"I knew it would work…." Shuichi grinned to himself. Yuki looked down at his cuddled-up lover, "What?" he asked with suspicion.

Shuichi looked up with innocent pristine eyes to meet his powerful golden eyes. "Happy 23rd birthday!" he said enthusiastically in perfect English.

1. Predilection is actually a real song by Nittle Grasper in Gravitation. Check it out!

2. Common misperception many cultures have about Americans. Americans are said to be very affectionate and loving to everyone (…even strangers).

**Thank you for reading my one-shot, Arousing Voice, I hoped you liked it! R&R please!**

**Please check out my forum "Check-out Yaoi Market" for top-rated Yaoi mangas, feel free to contribute! **

**There is also my Gravitation Community called Gentle*Pleasures. It's a community that gathers all serious writings of Gravitation. If you feel like you can contribute with awesome pieces of your and others writings, please let me know by PM (private messaging) and I can let you become one of my staff! :3 thanks **


End file.
